harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikayla Schroeder
Mikayla Sybil Schroeder, called Kayla by her friends, is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. She is played by UK actress Jessica Brown Findlay, best known for her role of the tragic youngest daughter, Lady Sybil Crawley Branson on the recently completed series, Downton Abbey. When she took the role of Kayla, Jessica wanted the middle name to be Sybil, for her three seasons of playing Sybil on Downton. "I thought it would be a nice touch," she said, "and when I was hired to play Mikayla, and Albert told me about the role, he had mentioned how much he loved me as Sybil on Downton. Especially when she came in that new frock of hers. He saw a lot of Sybil in Mikayla, and the name sounded so melodic and so wonderful, so we agreed the name would be Mikayla Sybil Schroeder. While Mikayla is a lot different than Sybil was, I still play her with a bit of spark that Sybil had." Sweet-natured news personality Mikayla Schroeder is not someone who would think would make waves, but given her long running role as a reporter and correspondent, with her focus on foreign matters, she is rather intelligent. Having begun her work in London, at Reuters' headquarters, she was sent to the US, to begin work as one of the main and original workers at Reuters new Boston offices. It is a job she enjoys. Mikayla, or Kayla, as she prefers to be called, works hard at what she does. But despite her onerous work schedule working at both Reuters and WBOS-TV, one of Boston's independent TV stations, she finds time to spend with her two sisters, Lila, an executive at one of Boston's biggest banks, and Melanie, a bright and newly minted editor for one of Boston's newest travel magazines. They have a brother, Bradley, who recently moved from London, to escape the trial of his loveless marriage. They have made remarkable strides in Boston, and they are also involved in the Harper family circle. With their inclusion, the Schroeders are secure. She often has help from her sister, Melanie, as she is a magazine editor, and she cherishes the help that her older sister gives her when it comes to proofreading. Kayla often states it as "Melanie is one of the toughest proofreaders I have ever seen. She is exacting and is always challenging me to do better work. Without her, I would not be where I am today." Melanie loves the testimonial that her sister gives, although she downplays her contribution as mere sisterly help. Recently, she connected with the Harper family by becoming a foreign correspondent with their TV station, WBOS-TV. She also gained an ally in Dylan Harper and his sisters, Rose Harper and Sheila Harper Watkins. When Rose moved to Concordia, Maryland after her divorce went through, she named Mikayla as the new WBOS-TV station manager. Besides her duties as a station manager, she still works as the foreign correspondent for the WBOS-TV news and works for Reuters as well. She has a lot of tongs in the fire, and she doesn't mind it at all. She is the target of a crush by Jayson Bennett. Although her work schedule (as well as his) keeps her from dating, she has admitted that he has her interest. He knows though that he has to pass muster with her older siblings, though. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Schroeder family